Valter
Valter (ボルター, Borutā) is a Mage who functions as the guardian of the various regions that lie in the outskirts of Crocus due to his association with the princess, following the 's attack conducted by from the future. Prior to this incident, Valter was a within a known as Mammoth Tusk due to his own desires for revenge against the law and its advocates. However, after witnessing the sincerity of Hisui to her people for a prolonged period, he regained some faith in humanity and, given that his Guild was in tatters, he bent to her will. As of now, his reputation among the various towns he frequents has lead him to be known as the Blood-soaked Guardian (血浸るの保護者, Chibitaru no Hogosha), given his penchant for having blood stains on him after every consequent conflict he partakes in. Appearance Personality History Valter grew up in a small town known as , being one of the many residents there who was incapable of accessing the power known as magic. Furthermore, being a minor from a family whose income was completely destroyed by the senior's gambling habits, Valter's older sister, Selena, was forced to work for almost 18 hours a day in order to earn enough for the family to scrape even just beyond the poverty line. Selena had worked within the of knights that Cedar was known for. She was a waitress for the bar they had established within the Guild and, as such, she was constantly exposed to the leering glances of the younger knights in the Guild, although she paid them no mind for the most part. However, on one stormy night, where she was forced to spend the night in the Guild, Selena had been exposed to the lecherous intentions of a knight and, incapable of defending herself, was completely broken by the Knight before her. A man whose job was to uphold the dignity of himself and others had stolen the dignity of an innocent, distraught young woman who had abandoned every joy for her family. The morning afterward, Selena hadn't been seen in either the Guild or around her home. Worried for his sister's life, Valter went out to search for her in areas she used to relax in when she had the time. At a shallow lake outside of Cedar's forest region, a lifeless corpse floated, blood trailing down her neck and dyeing the lake in red. At the bank of the lake, Valter had noticed a letter which his sister left for him as a last reminder of his purpose in the world: : Seeing these words sent Valter into an emotional turmoil. Already morbid due to the inhumane actions of his parents and the lack of time he got to spend with his sister, Valter's internal depression surfaced and subsequently was converted into blind rage, awakening his magical power at the same time. Despite possessing no formal training of any kind, objects surrounding him appeared to begin floating with a blood red aura surrounding them, later revealed to be . With this power, Valter cornered several knights of Cedar and mercilessly cut them down prior to regaining his conscience. Regaining his senses, Valter ran away from home immediately, knowing full well the consequences of his actions. After running for days without food and only a bit of water he could find from nearby lakes, Valter collapsed. He was soon found by the master of Mammoth Tusk, who took him in based on his magical power. Feeding him, Valter soon understood the institution he was in. Blinded with revenge, Valter had stayed in the said guild, accumulating his power and taking it out on legal mages in the surrounding area, eventually conquering an entire town with the might of the guild behind him. However, following the Dragon's attack, Valter's companions died and out of the many townsfolk, only he and a handful survived; Valter was able to do so with his magic named Avalon. Soon afterwards, the princess of the Kingdom, had reached the town and sincerely apologized to the townsfolk for allowing the oppression of Mammoth Tusk and the destruction of their town. To this extent, Hisui had returned on multiple occasions to both oversee and assist in the reparation efforts, despite her position disallowing her to do so. Eventually, Valter was reminded of his own sister's dedication and understood what she meant by the "glittering light" she mentioned in her letter. His respect for the Princess increased to the point where he willingly abandoned his thoughts for revenge and took upon the role of overseeing the reparation efforts of all towns surrounding Crocus, as well as protecting them from criminals, mages and monsters alike, all done in order to atone for the sins he committed in the past out of rage. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Mage